Happens at the Academy
by Lonely Looney
Summary: Everyday lives nothing conventional by some OCs who live at Starfleet Academy. If you've read some of my ST fanfics, you'll recognize some patterns, but this is as original as it gets. Appreciate R/R, thank you so much.


**I wasn't going to publish that, especially because I wrote another Vulcan story that could be similar. But it was too much fun to write and I'm having another ST bout. I'd love reviews, especially if you don't like, but tell me what can be improved. Thanks!**

* * *

Will and Jane were a conventional couple. Or better, had become a convetional couple. They even had a sitcom title name. He was a popular blonde boy at the Academy, with bad grades and Jane was always trying to be discreet. Which was hard, with her appearance and hair. She was beautiful, out of the ordinary beautiful, her hair was blonde wavy with red highlights. And to make everything worse, she was a top student. A walking cliché. She hated herself for it. Another cliché.

It could not be more of a cliché with her boyfriend displaying her like a trophy and being desired by all girls at the Academy.

And cheating on her.

She had her fantasies too.

Jane studied Xenolinguistics. She wanted a Klingon, but all the more, she wanted a _Vulcan_. She knew they were as volatile as they pretended not to be.

And Will had an archenemy. Who was Vulcan. That stuck up guy wouldn't be her first choice, but Vulcans usually kept to themselves and Arev, that was his name, was an exhibtionist.

Once, they were playing pool. She couldn't pocket any balls, because she had no strength. Arev intruded and said to Will:

"It seems your girlfriend needs a man who can be somewhat useful, Mr. Prescott."

Will's blood boiled.

"It's her who is playing. Not me."

Arev sighed. Jane was shocked. He actually approached her to help.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Will held Arev's arm, who wrenched it from the girl's boyfriend easily.

"I'm merely trying to assist her, since you aren't, and have ever been, useful."

Will started rolling up his sleeves.

"Hey, guys, don't fight..." Jane found her voice, as small as it was.

"I won't fight him, darling. Just dare him to arm-wrestling."

Jane sucked her breath.

"Are you _insane_? You don't stand a chance!"

Will smiled at her.

"What little confidence you have in me."

Arev supported his weight on the pool table corner and specified:

"Your mate is merely being logical. I may break your arm. Or destroy it."

"Please." begged Jane.

But Will started, bending his arm on the pool table. Arev sighed and in a few seconds, Will was roaring in pain.

"You bastard!" cried Jane.

"He was warned."

"Now it's my turn then! I can beat you! I exercise!"

Even Arev, who was a Vulcan, was surprised.

"What are you doing, Jane?" asked Will in pain.

"Miss, I may rip out your arm."

"So be it." she prepared.

She struggled, it was so hard. He was so strong!

But she beat him!

The Vulcan left, without a word.

And her arm wasn't even tingling.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arev was reading a book in his quarters and someone pounded on his door.

He was in rage, disturbed. Ever since the pool game or before. He threw the book on the wall and opened the door.

It was that mysterious girl, with strange hair and grey eyes.

"I need to talk to you. May I come in?"

"Now is not a good time." he seemed unnerved. But she didn't realize.

"Please. It's important."

He gave her the space to get in.

"I like your accomodations. Very... Spartan."

"Miss, tell your piece and leave."

He sat in the chair, in agony.

"What? You seem in pain! Did I cause that much damage?"

If Arev could laugh or would laugh...

"What can I do? Tell me!"

" _Leave_!" he cried.

"Okay. But I'll call a Doctor!"

As she was leaving, he grabbed her wrist. Strongly. It hurt now.

"Arev, let me go, you're not well!"

Then, he started touching his fingers to hers. Very tenderly. But she knew how this would end.

 _Oh my God. Pon Farr._

"I do realize," he said, struggling "You already have a mate."

"I—Things don't work like that on Earth. And I'm sure he cheats on me."

Arev kissed her, savagely, their tongues twined, he ripped her clothes, but had the presence of mind to carry her to the bed. She undressed him with a hunger for it all to start and oh, he touched her all, all parts of her! She tried not to become hysterical and Will had _never_ done that. No, she would not think of her ex. Especially when she felt Arev inside her. He was so big, he filled even her sanity!

It had been savage, maybe romantic... But if it happened again, it would be in a century, since it had been so special.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They were snuggled at each other, Arev as practical as ever, now back to normal.

"What were you going to ask me or what did you want in my quarters? Did you know what I was going through?"

Jane laughed.

"No. I came to complain because you let me win on the arm-wresling."

"The logical outcome was that your didn't have a chance. Were you doing that for your..."

He couldn't say. He had taken a human who had a mate.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore."

He looked at her face intently.

"Why? Because of my _Pon Farr_? Do you know what that means to my people? Do you have any idea of your duties now?"

She went cold. She knew as much about Vulcans as anyone.

"I—I..."

"You didn't think! You weren't thinking of how serious this is! You do know we must get married, don't you?"

Even before he had finished all the sermon, there were tears on Jane's face.

"I thought—I thought Vulcan marriages were all arranged."

He gave a bitter smile.

"And they are. But we created a bond yesterday. And I have no one waiting for me there."

"NO!" Jane got up and started to get dressed, even with the rags of her clothes that were left. "No man will tie me to him, especially because of sex! And it _was the best sex_ I ever had! Do you think I can wait every seven years to have another like that? I may be an old lady till then! I'm sorry, Arev. Let's not see each other again."

And she shut the door.

Arev was upset, despite controlling his emotions, for being thus rejected. But the only sentence that kept echoing on his mind was " _It was the best sex I ever had_!"

It had been his first time. And he went out with a bang.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

During the next two weeks, Arev fulfilled his promise and Jane avoided Will like the plague.

But a plague always catches up.

"Baby, are you okay? You disappeared on me! I miss you!"

"No you don't. You have your whores to fill my place."

He stared at her, mute.

"I think we need to talk, Jane."

"We need to talk shit. You cheat on me."

"So do you. Since we played pool with Arev. If I could, I would punch him."

Her eyes nearly popped out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Some people saw you leaving his room with your clothes all _torn_. Can't you be more shameless?!"

Jane snorted.

"If 'some people' can prove..."

"You know what? Do whatever."

"Good. I couldn't wait to break up with you."

Suddenly, Jane felt dizzy and Will held her.

"God, Jane, what the hell, did you eat today?"

"I have been stressed, eating poorly."

"Come on, let's go the Cafeteria."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the morning, for the next weeks, Jane had to be excused from class to go to the bathroom. Many classmates could hear her vomiting when they got in there.

When the worst wave of nausea was off, Jane supported on the door and cried.

"I'm sure she's pregnant." a girl whispered. "I can't _believe_ she didn't use any contraceptive method. We're not supposed to get with child here. It's so easy not to."

"Morning sickness? I just came to the bathroom to hear that cow throw up. She'll lose everything."

Jane kicked the bathroom door. There were three girls gossiping. A Bajoran, a Bolian and a Human.

"Don't you bitches have anything better to do?"

She had meant to be tough, but had tears in her eyes.

"We do. We are going to _classes_. Then Graduate. Please, invite us to your wedding."

Jane was humiliated.

"Why do you hate me so much? You barely know me."

The Human scoffed.

"We never liked the Miss Perfect of the Academy. But you're done now. Bye."

And they left, in line.

Jane wanted to hug someone. And there was just the one.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arev was at the Cafeteria and Jane called him discreetely.

"Jane. And I thought you didn't want to be seen with me. Be careful, people are staring."

"Now is not the time to be sarcastic, Arev." and she started crying and hiccuping.

"What is this lack of control, Jane? It can't be that bad."

"I'm pregnant! And it's yours!"

He stared at her, mercilessly.

"I've never been with another man since... I'm in love with you."

"Appealing to my emotions won't do."

"Okay." she sniffled. "I was merely telling the truth. I'll lose the Academy for my child. It makes me more miserable having lost you."

"Pull yourself together. You asked for time. You never lost anything. I'll leave the Academy too. We'll form a family in Vulcan."

"Are... are you sure?"

"There's nothing here for me anymore."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The news of Jane's pregnancy and leaving to Vulcan with Arev spread like wildfire and it was a scandal. Will accepted gladly, since he already had another girlfriend without Jane knowing.

"Send news." Will hugged her. "And photos."

"At least you became a friend. In... odd circumstances."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jane found Vulcan barren and the color of melancholy. Ugly. Sad. Unbreathable air, hot. She knew she could never be happy there.

But when she looked at Arev... And her belly growing with new life...

She could try.


End file.
